Si yo fuera Orochimaru
by RukiaU
Summary: Sasuke intenta dormir, y Naruto reflexiona sobre lo que hubiera pasado si él hubiera estado en el lugar de Orochimaru. Las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas... ¿o no? [narusasu, lemon]


**DISCLAIMER: **Si Naruto y Sasuke me pertenecieran... MUAHAHAHAHA

**AVISO: **Yaoi, narusasu, lemon

**N/A: **Aquí estoy. Con otro lemon. Otro narusasu. ¿Por qué, si siempre digo que prefiero el sasunaru, mis lemons - lo dos que llevo- son narusasu? No lo sé. Es bastante contradictorio. Debería psicoanalizarme a ver si descubro la razón. Al menos no es un orosasukabu, como quería escribir XDD (si alguien quiere que lo escriba estoy abierta a las sugerencias XD) aunque creo que me he despervertido (uf, menos mal) desde que se me ocurrió esa idea. Esto es muy inocente, nada de perversión. Nada. (:mentira:) XDD

Dedico el fic a Taniuskey y Ma-chan, a las que no les gusta el sasunaru, pero leen mis fics de todas formas :-) las estoy corrompiendo XDD

Reviews!!

* * *

**Si yo fuera Orochimaru...**

****

- Pobre Orochimaru¿no crees? - susurró Naruto al oído de Sasuke.

Éste movió un poco la cabeza, adormilado.

- Creía que lo odiabas.

- Sí, pero en el fondo me da pena - respondió Naruto, rodeando con un brazo al otro chico y apretándose contra su espalda.

- Dobe.

- ¿Que? - preguntó, distraído, apoyando los labios en la nuca de Sasuke.

- Nada. Sólo te insultaba.

- Teme - dijo Naruto, más por la fuerza de la costumbre que por otra cosa.

- Hn.

Naruto miró pensativo por la ventana, mientras su mano trazaba erráticos patrones bajo la camiseta de Sasuke.

- Si yo fuera Orochimaru... - dijo, en voz baja, unos minutos después, no muy seguro de que su amigo siguiera despierto, o de que fuera buena idea despertarlo en caso de que no lo estuviera.

- ¿Es necesario que hablemos de él? - oyó protestar a la voz de Sasuke. Naruto sonrió satisfecho.

- Sí. - contestó, categórico. Luego continuó con un susurro - Si yo fuera Orochimaru no te hubiera dejado escapar.

- Qué tierno - respondió Sasuke irónicamente. A pesar de eso, Naruto juraría que Sasuke estaba sonriendo, seguramente en contra de su voluntad. Cómo podía Naruto saber algo así viendo sólo la parte posterior de su cabeza era algo que no podría explicar aunque lo intentara, pero estaba seguro de que sonreía.

- ¡No te burles!- exclamó, de todas maneras, levantando la cabeza de la almohada y acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasuke con la lengua, juguetón.

- Si Orochimaru no me hubiera "dejado escapar" ahora no estaría aquí - respondió el otro, moviendo un brazo hacia atrás y pasando los dedos por el pelo de Naruto.

- Eso no importaría si yo fuera Orochimaru - contestó Naruto, cerrando los ojos al sentir la mano que acariciaba su cabello.

- Hn

- De esa forma no habría sido necesario que volvieras

Naruto abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando la mano abandonó su pelo y Sasuke se volvió ligeramente para mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas.

- ¿De verdad crees que hubieras podido convencerme para que me quedara voluntariamente contigo en la Aldea del Sonido?

- Sí - aseguró Naruto, con una sonrisa. Sasuke lo miró con incredulidad antes de volver a su posición anterior, de espaldas a él.

- Ya.

- Aunque lo de voluntariamente no sería imprescindible.

- Dobe.

- Pero estoy seguro de que si yo fuera Orochimaru habría conseguido seducirte.

- Él hizo que dejara Konoha para obtener poder- dijo Sasuke, y Naruto no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, a pesar de la supuesta compasión que le inspiraba el Sannin. Celos, y deseos de castigar un poco a Sasuke por todo lo ocurrido.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de seducción, teme - respondió, aunque Sasuke ya lo sabía.

- Hn.

- ¿No quieres saber cómo lo hubiera hecho?

- No - contestó Sasuke, cansado.

Naruto lo abrazó con más fuerza.

- Vamos, Sasuke...

- ¿Si te escucho me dejarás dormir? - le oyó preguntar.

- Lo pensaré - contestó Naruto, sabiendo que había ganado.

- Hn.

Naruto aprovechó el momento para levantar un poco más la camiseta de Sasuke, intentado tener un mejor acceso al pecho de éste.

- Si yo fuera Orochimaru, en cuanto llegaras te habría instalado en la habitación contigua a la mía - explicó, bajando el tono de voz. Su mano encontró un pezón, y empezó a masajearlo suavemente.

- Hn - fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

- Habría esperado a que fuera de noche - continuó Naruto, sonriendo maliciosamente para sí mismo.

- Hn.

- Y a que tú estuvieras dormido.

- Hn

Naruto miró fijamente la nuca de Sasuke.

- No te duermas ahora¿eh? - dijo, pellizcando con más fuerza el pezón que había entre sus dedos. Sasuke dejó de respirar por un momento.

- Ya me gustaría - contestó, intentando fingir indiferencia.

Naruto ignoró el comentario.

- Y entonces me habría metido en tu cama - susurró, acercando la cara al cuello de Sasuke y respirando con fuerza contra éste. Su mano comenzó a deslizarse en dirección al ombligo.

- Hn.

- Y te habría tocado _así_- dijo, introduciendo la mano en el interior del pantalón de Sasuke y comenzando a acariciar su pene muy lentamente.

- Y esa sería la última vez que usaras tu mano - contestó éste, aunque no hizo nada para detener a Naruto, que no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Dijera lo que dijera Sasuke, no resultaba muy creíble dado el creciente tamaño de su erección. El propio Naruto empezaba a experimentar los efectos de sus acciones en su cuerpo.

- No, Sasuke. ¿Quieres saber por qué no?

- ...no - respondió, intentando reprimir sin éxito un gemido. Naruto, sin embargo, se hizo el ofendido y paró.

- Sasuke... - dijo, en un tono a medio camino entre una advertencia y una súplica.

- ¿Por qué no? - concedió Sasuke. Naruto sabía que estaba molesto por que se hubiera interrumpido, aunque seguramente no lo reconocería.

- Tu estarías ahí para conseguir mi poder, y entonces tendrías que hacer lo que yo te pidiera.

- Ya.

- Así que si después te tocara_ así_ otra vez, tampoco podrías hacer nada - dijo, cerrando la mano en torno al miembro de Sasuke y comenzando a moverla rítmicamente.

- ...hn

- Y si después me frotara contra ti_ así_, no podrías protestar - Naruto apretó su erección contra Sasuke, y se restregó contra él intentando igualar el mismo ritmo que seguía su mano. A pesar de que los separaban sus ropas, el contacto de su pene contra el trasero de Sasuke no hizo sino aumentar aún más su excitación.

- ¿No me vas a dejar dormir, verdad? - preguntó el otro, entre jadeos. Naruto no pudo evitar reírse. Hacía un rato que ninguno de los dos pensaba en dormir.

- No. Y si te besara... - dijo, y utilizó la mano que tenía libre para agarrar el pelo de Sasuke y obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, poniendo su boca al alcance de la de Naruto. Ambos se besaron hambrientos, mientras Naruto se movía con más fuerza contra Sasuke. El beso se hizo más salvaje, y a Naruto le pareció notar el sabor de la sangre, seguramente la suya, aunque no estaba seguro del todo.

- Si te besara así - repitió, cuando sus bocas se separaron por falta de aire- tendrías que dejar que lo hiciera. Y si hiciera esto, también - dijo, mientras mordía con fuerza el trozo de espalda que dejaba ver el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke, justo al lado del sello maldito. Esta vez la sangre no era suya.

- ¡Naruto! - exclamó el otro. Parecía sorprendido, aunque no precisamente disgustado.

- Sí, di mi nombre... -murmuró Naruto con deseo, hundiendo la cara en el pelo de Sasuke, también algo sorprendido ante su propia reacción a la voz del otro.

- Dobe... - le contestó éste. Naruto sonrió complacido al notar la excitación que revelaba la forma en que Sasuke había pronunciado esa simple palabra, y se preguntó si él mismo sonaría así. No le gustaba no poder ver las expresiones del otro, pero si al menos conseguía que le hablara, podría saber lo que Sasuke quería. De repente, lo que estaban haciendo no le parecía suficiente.

- Si fuera Orochimaru... - intentó continuar con lo que había comenzado, aunque el mero hecho de escuchar la respiración acelerada de Sasuke le hacía perder la concentración - ahora haría algún comentario que me permitiera hablar de la cantidad de ropa completamente innecesaria que llevas encima. Algo como ¿no crees que hace mucho calor aquí? Y entonces tu dirías; sí...

- No...yo no tengo calor.

- ¡Teme! - Naruto se quedó inmóvil, molesto por la respuesta de Sasuke. Éste, que había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, emitió sin embargo un gruñido en señal de protesta cuando el otro se paró. Naruto observó en silencio cómo Sasuke se incorporaba un poco, se quitaba la camiseta y la arrojaba detrás de Naruto, mientras giraba el cuello y lo miraba con suficiencia.

- Dobe, se supone que eres Orochimaru¿no? No esperarías que te pusiera las cosas tan fáciles.

En la cara de Naruto se dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

- Bueno, Sasuke, la verdad es que hasta ahora no estaba siendo demasiado difícil... - dijo, despojándose también él de la parte superior de su ropa.

- Usuratonkachi - dijo Sasuke, volviendo a darle la espalda. Naruto lo besó en el cuello a modo de disculpa, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los pantalones del pijama. Inmediatamente, ayudó a Sasuke a quitarse los suyos.

Era una suerte que ambos hubieran decidido dejar de dormir con ropa interior.

Naruto situó una de sus piernas entre las de Sasuke, para tener un mejor acceso a él. Cuando introdujo el primer dedo dentro de Sasuke, recordó la primera vez que había hecho eso, y se maravilló de que Sasuke hubiera querido repetir la experiencia a pesar de su torpeza inicial. Al menos ahora sabía qué hacer, pensó mientras añadía un segundo dedo y lentamente empezaba a moverlos, dentro y fuera. Cuando Sasuke gimió y arqueó la espalda, este sonrió y depositó un suave beso sobre el lugar donde antes le había mordido. Eso era lo que buscaba.

Durante un rato continuó así, estimulando el mismo punto una y otra vez, y pensando que le bastaría con oír los sonidos que emitía Sasuke en ese momento para que todo lo que habían pasado mereciera la pena, pero deseaba más, y sabía que Sasuke también.

Con cuidado, extrajo los dedos del interior del otro y volvió la vista hacia su mesita de noche.

La piel era tan molesta. Por suerte había formas de remediar eso.

- ¿Donde...? - preguntó, al no encontrar en su sitio lo que buscaba.

- Nos lo dejamos la ducha - le recordó Sasuke.- O en el salón... - añadió- ...o en la terraza.- Naruto miró la puerta que conducía al pasillo y empezó a levantarse a regañadientes.

Una mano le sujetó con fuerza la muñeca antes de que le diera tiempo de incorporarse. Al intentar averiguar qué lo había detenido se encontró con la negra mirada de Sasuke.

- ¿A donde crees que vas?- Naruto miró en dirección a la puerta de nuevo, y Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- No pienso esperar - aseguró.

Naruto lo miró dubitativo.

- Sasuke...

- Dobe, hazlo de una vez - dijo, obligando a Naruto a volver a la posición en la que se encontraban antes, soltándole la mano sólo en ese momento.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso, pero al final el deseo fue más fuerte que él, y, sin pararse a pensarlo más, se deslizó dentro de Sasuke. Su primer impulso fue enterrarse inmediatamente en esa calidez, pero al notar cómo el cuerpo del otro se tensaba al notar la intromisión, intentó hacerlo de la manera más suave posible.

Cuando había introducido la totalidad de su pene se quedó inmóvil, escuchando la entrecortada respiración de Sasuke.

- He decidido que ya no quiero ser Orochimaru - le susurró al oído. El otro se rió, y el leve temblor de su cuerpo al hacerlo arrancó un gemido a Naruto, que cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo, intentando no perder el control.

- Me alegro - aseguró Sasuke, con voz ligeramente temblorosa - ahora muévete - ordenó.

Naruto obedeció al instante. Sujetando con una mano la cadera de Sasuke, retrocedió un poco para volver a entrar en su interior, más rápidamente que la primera vez. Poco a poco fue incrementando el ritmo, cambiando ligeramente la posición en la que se encontraba hasta que sintió a Sasuke estremecerse y le oyó gritar algo parecido a su nombre. Sonriendo ligeramente, comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, golpeando en el mismo lugar una y otra vez, escuchando los gemidos de Sasuke y los suyos propios, que subían de volumen a la vez que incrementaba la fuerza de sus embestidas.

- Nar...u...to... - oyó decir a Sasuke, y él asintió, embriagado de placer, sin darse cuenta de que el otro no lo veía.

Sasuke se movía con él, recibiéndole con ansia. No tardó mucho en gritar de nuevo, estrechándose en torno a Naruto, y arrastrándolo también a él por el abismo.

_Sasuke_, era todo lo que había en la cabeza de Naruto, e intentó formar el nombre con sus labios cuando oleadas de placer lo invadieron, apoderándose de sus sentidos, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un grito de éxtasis.

Cuando todo terminó estrechó a Sasuke con fuerza contra sí, sintiéndose mareado a pesar de estar tendido. Sasuke le dio un suave codazo, y Naruto salió con cuidado de él, tras lo cual el Uchiha se dio la vuelta y rodeó a Naruto posesivamente con un brazo. Éste se dejó abrazar, satisfecho, mientras la respiración de ambos volvía a la normalidad, y se dedicó a contemplar el rostro de Sasuke, cuyas mejillas aún estaban coloreadas, y cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados.

- Te quiero - susurró, sin darse cuenta. Sasuke abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- Lo sé.

- ¡Teme!

- Dobe - le contestó Sasuke, besándolo con ternura por unos instantes, y después cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Naruto sabía que era su manera de decirle que también lo quería.

- Sasuke - dijo, al cabo de un rato, para comprobar si el otro estaba dormido.

- ¿Hn? - hizo el otro, si abrir los ojos.

Naruto sonrió.

- Después de todo no me gustaría ser Orochimaru. ¿Sabes por qué no? - susurró.

- Hn.

- Por que él nunca hizo esto contigo- dijo, sonrojándose a su pesar, y agradeciendo que los ojos del otro siguieran cerrados.

- Hn.

- Aunque si yo fuera Orochimaru al menos lo habría intentado - pensó Naruto en voz alta. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría acostarse con Sasuke? Claro que Orochimaru no estaba en su sano juicio, pero...

- Hn.

- Habría que ser imbécil para no hacerlo¿no? - preguntó.

- Hn.

- No es que Orochimaru fuera muy inteligente, pero aun así...

- Hn.

- No creo que fuera tan tonto como para no intentar algo, al menos una vez.

- Hn.

- Por que tú querías poder y todo eso, así que seguramente habrías tenido que dejar que lo hiciera aunque no quisieras - razonó, recordando sus propias palabras de antes.

- Hn.

- Es una suerte que no se le ocurriera - dijo, mirando la cara situada a pocos centímetros de la suya.

- Hn.

Algo, quizás un ligero temblor en los párpados de Sasuke, hizo que una sospecha anidara en su cabeza. Después de todo, si él fuera Orochimaru...

- Sasuke...

- ¿Hn?

- ¿No se le ocurrió, verdad?- preguntó, temeroso de la respuesta. No. Se estaba volviendo paranoico. Por supuesto que no. Imposible. Además, en el improbable caso de que algo así hubiera ocurrido (y, por supuesto, eso no habría pasado nunca) Sasuke se lo habría contado.

- Hn...- Naruto lo miró fijamente. Eso había sido un "hn" negativo¿verdad?

- Dime que Orochimaru no intentó nada.- pidió, deseando asegurarse.

- Dijiste que después me dejarías dormir - contestó el otro, sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Sasuke!- exclamó Naruto. No, no era posible.

- Buenas noches, Naruto - No, decidió Naruto. Orochimaru _nunca_ habría pensado en eso. Aunque, si él fuera Orochimaru...

- ¡Dime que le dijiste que no!

- Hn.

- ¡Sasuke!. ¡Dilo!

- He dicho que buenas noches.

- ¡Sasuke!

**Fin**

* * *

****

**N/A:** Como habréis notado, ando un poco obsesionada últimamente con lo que todas sabemos que le hizo Orochimaru a Sasuke. XDD Algún día escribiré un fic sobre eso... algún día.

Reviews??


End file.
